DEVELOPMENTAL CORE The Developmental Core for the DAB Component of the MSM/TU/UABCCC Partnership consists of the Developmental Research Program, under which the pilot and full projects are administered, the Research Training and Career Development Program, the Community Outreach Program, the Cancer Education Program, and the two Shared Resources, Biostatistics and Bioethics. No recruitment dollars are allocated for UAB. The Developmental Core will be directed by the Pis under the guidance of the IAC. As noted in the Administrative Core section of this proposal, the co-leaders of the individual programs noted above will provide a brief update at the monthly IAC meetings. On a rotating basis, an in-depth presentation and discussion of the various programs will provide the IAC with the opportunity to evaluate the Program in some detail and make suggestions and mid-course corrections as necessary. At UAB, the Lead PI, Dr. Edward Partridge, is responsible for the following programs in the Developmental Core: Developmental Research Program and Biostatistics Shared Resource. Dr. Mona Fouad, PI will be responsible for the Research Training and Career Development (RTCD), Community Outreach, Cancer Education, and the Bioethics Shared Resource. The Developmental Research Program is responsible for the pilot/full research projects. To that end, this Program is responsible for the call for proposals, selection of competitive projects, progress evaluation for the research projects, adequacy of mentorship (along with RTCD Program) and advice regarding the pursuit of external funding. Dr. Partridge is the UAB leader of this Program. The Research Training and Career Development Program is responsible for development and implementation of training tracks for postdoctoral fellows, junior faculty, and transitional faculty. We will have training tracks in Community-based Participatory Research (CBPR), Cancer Control &Population Science (CCPS), and Basic Science in Cancer Research (BSCR). This Program also contributes to the existing graduate students'annual Summer Cancer Research Training Program (SCRTP) and assists in the administration of the Cancer Research Fellows Program. The leader of this Program at UAB is Dr. Mona Fouad. The Community Outreach Program at UAB is responsible for designing, implementing and refining the CHA Patient Navigator Program to increase participation in clinical trials. Dr. Nedra Lisovicz is the UAB leader of this Program, under the direction of Dr. Fouad, PI. The Cancer Education Program is responsible for design, administration, and evaluation of the Cancer Partnership Interns Program including selection, advancement, and tracking the interns. The ultimate purpose of the Cancer Partnership Interns is mentored progression to graduate and professional schools. In addition this Program will develop and implement a new health disparities course that will expand student participants' knowledge of health disparities data, issues, and research. Dr. Michelle Martin will lead the UAB component of this Program, under the direction of Dr. Fouad, PI. Two Shared Resources will be included in the Development Core: 1. The Bioethics Shared Resource supports all programs in this Partnership. The resource provides bioethical training for mentors, junior and mid-level faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, undergraduates, community partners, and key Partnership staff. The Bioethics Shared Resource also assists in the development and teaching of the Health Disparities Course of the Cancer Education Program. In addition the Cancer Education Program is supported by this resource via co-correlation and co-teaching of the Bioscience Research and Ethics Course, and co-mentoring of the Cancer Partnership Interns working in health disparities/bioethics projects. In addition, this resource supports the Developmental Research Program by initial and periodic bioethical review of the research projects. The Community Outreach and RTCD Programs are supported by substantial bioethical education and training programs. The UAB leader for this shared resource is Dr. Patricia Lee, under the direction of Dr. Fouad, PI. 2. The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides biostatistical consultation and collective support for the pilot/full research projects in the Developmental Research Program. This includes study design, data management, and statistical analysis. Biostatistical mentorship is also provided to junior investigators. In addition the RTCD Program is supported by this resource which offers training courses in biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical trials, and bioinformatics. The Community Outreach Program is also supported by this resource which is developing a website to disseminate further information related to each program. Dr. Seng-jaw Soong leads this resource at DAB, under the direction of Dr. Partridge, Lead PI. The programs in the Developmental Core will be vigorously evaluated using the Logic model. Details of evaluation are presented in each section that follows.